Databases are utilized in a wide variety of applications to store and organize data. Various types of software has been created to facilitate management of databases and/or the accessing of data that is stored in databases. Structured Query Language (SQL) is one database computer language designed for the retrieval and management of data stored in databases, such as data stored in relational database management systems.
SQL is a language that generally requires database objects and/or database queries to be described in accordance with a specific SQL syntax. Typically, an individual utilizing SQL to access a database, such as a computer programmer, must have specific knowledge of the required SQL syntax. Accordingly, it may be difficult for users without this computer programmer knowledge to generate appropriate SQL commands and/or SQL database queries.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for accessing data from a database.